The present invention relates generally to storage racks for storing audio and video tapes, cassettes and discs, and more particularly to a storage rack for securely holding and displaying compact discs, audio cassettes, eight-track tapes, video tapes and the like.
The storage and display of cassettes and discs or other similarly packed articles is of some concern since articles of this type are typically quite expensive and should be maintained in the best possible condition. Professionals (such as disc jockeys) and recreational users (hobbyists) of audio and video cassettes and discs prefer storage racks which will securely hold the cassettes or discs to avoid damage to the same should the rack be accidentally tilted or knocked over. It is also desirable that the cassettes or discs be displayed in open view and be readily accessible to the professional or recreational user, and that the rack itself be capable of being transported without fear of losing or damaging the cassettes or discs stored therein.
There are currently on the market several storage racks for holding and, in some cases, displaying audio and video discs and cassettes, or other similarly packaged articles. Although some of these storage racks are portable or at least intended to be easily moved or perhaps stacked, most such storage racks do not include any means for securing the cassettes or discs within the rack so that the cassettes or discs will not fall from the rack if the rack is inadvertently knocked over or tilted.
Some storage racks are provided with means for locking cassettes or discs therein. These locking type storage racks often have clips, springs and other mechanical contrivances arranged in association with the storage spaces in order to facilitate such locking. Although such springs, clips and other mechanical contrivances are not technically sophisticated, the manner in which they function is intricate enough so that they are difficult to assemble during the manufacture of the rack; can often break or become misaligned during use; and require more manipulation than one would desire when inserting and removing cassettes or discs. Some such storage racks may even require the use of two hands when inserting or removing articles, even if the second hand is required merely to hold the entire rack steady during such insertion or removal.
One such locking type storage rack includes a spring-actuated button which is mounted on the side of a storage space and includes an angled slide surface in the form of a truncated corner so that when an article is pushed against the slide surface, the button moves away from the storage space to permit the article to be fully inserted therein. Once the article clears the button, the spring forces the button into a locking position to secure the article in the storage space. To remove the article, the button must be depressed against the force of the spring to the release position.
Portable containers for holding cassettes and discs are also known, but do not provide means for displaying the cassettes or discs while such cassettes or discs are secured in the container. Indeed, the securing of cassettes or discs in such portable containers is typically accomplished by a single cover which covers all cassettes and discs stored in the container while at the same time closing the container.
The above-noted shortcomings with respect to the storing and displaying of cassettes and discs makes it apparent that significant improvements in the design of storage racks for cassettes and discs are desirable. The features of at least an embodiment of such an improved storage rack include that of being a simply structured unit, while still providing for the securement of cassettes and discs therein.